Map (2.5)
WolfQuest features large-scale maps. The scale of the world means players have a fair amount of distance to traverse in order to reach landmarks and areas unless you decide to stick to much closer landmarks and grounds. Each map features elk hunting grounds and stranger wolf (absent in multiplayer) sites/territories as a core fixture. Single player only offers maps as the scenario progresses, though it is possible to play at your own leisure without progressing through the main campaign. This is currently the only mode of gameplay where players will find stranger wolf (or stranger wolf pack) territories. Multiplayer grants hosts their choice from a selection of four maps as of the newest version, but only the first three named maps are available in version 2.5: *'Amethyst Mountain' -- regular episode one map set in fall. *'Slough Creek' -- regular summer variant of the episode two map. **'Snowpack' -- regular winter variant of the episode two map. Map Overviews Here is a brief overview of each map WolfQuest has to offer, as well as the map itself. Ravens may be found across all maps and can be used to locate carcasses. Amethyst Mountain While there are few landmarks and no human impacts to be found in Amethyst Mountain, which is based in the fall season, the slopes do offer some beautiful views and locations suitable for packs to gather or roleplay. There are only two ponds, and a vast forest to the south. To the south-west rests a dead forest, indicative of the Yellowstone fires of 1988https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yellowstone_fires_of_1988. Amidst barren and dead trees are numerous saplings. To the north is a dried-up creek. To the west of Amethyst Mountain is a pale and barren tree which players have dubbed the 'Moon tree'. Standing alone by the largest pond west of Fossil Forest is a barren, dead tree. There are two elk hunting grounds. Amethystmountain map.png|Amethyst Mountain, single player. Amethystmountain map MP.png|Amethyst Mountain, multiplayer. Click to enlarge image(s). Slough Creek Bringing human impacts, some new landmarks, a new hunting location and den sites to the table, Slough Creek offers two seasons. One based in winter, and the other based in summer, the time of year when pups are born. There is more water introduced in this map, including a long, deep creek, the Old Oxbow landmark and three ponds. There are three crossing points to the creek, suitable for the safe passage of pups. There are vast forests to the west, south and east, with a lush meadow to the north. There are four den sites: Saddle Meandows, which resides in the hills to the west; Bison Peak Cutoff and East Creek, situated within a moderate range of each other in the forest to the east, on the south side of the creek; lastly, Aspen Heights, nestled in the hilly forest to the north-east, on the north side of the creek. There are three elk hunting grounds and two established wolf packs. Sloughcreek_map.png|Slough Creek, single player. Sloughcreek_map_snow.png|"Snowpack" Slough Creek, single player. Sloughcreek_map_m5.png|Slough Creek as the map appears during the fifth mission. Slough_creek_MPmap_summer.png|Slough Creek, multiplayer. Slough_creek_MPmap_winter.png|"Snowpack" Slough Creek, multiplayer. Click to enlarge image(s). Trivia *Many players choose to explore the game world before starting the initial mission(s) of the game. *''Amethyst Mountain'' features three stranger wolf territories and two elk hunting grounds. *''Survival of the Pack'' introduced two new maps, both winter and summer variants of Slough Creek, featuring three hunting grounds, two stranger wolf pack territories, a rendezvous location and a cattle ranch; more content than was available in the first episode. *''Amethyst Mountain'''s map is viewed upside-down. Flipping the image in a picture editor or viewer shows the map correctly. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Interfaces Category:Interactive Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:Maps Category:Locations Category:Lost River Category:In-App Purchases Category:Galleries Category:2.5